a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of dispensing sheet product, and in particular to dispensing rolls of toilet tissue. One form of the disclosure pertains to dual-roll dispensers wherein a plurality of rolls of product are disposed on a plurality of cores. In one specific example, the disclosure relates to dispensers wherein each roll is at a fixed position and the door is provided to allow access to a secondary roll when a primary roll is substantially consumed.
b) Background Art
Several dual-roll paper product dispensers have been conceived. These prior art references have varying degrees of applicability and varying degrees of success in restricting access to a secondary roll until a primary roll is substantially consumed, and often require many steps to gain access to consumed rolls to facilitate restocking.